


酒吧

by Grandmarry



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grandmarry/pseuds/Grandmarry





	酒吧

隆二看到那个男人坐在吧台，一个人饮着酒，扬起的头带出漂亮的脖颈曲线，喉结上下滑动，他想象着辛辣的微凉液体从男人的喉咙中通过，隆二几乎忍不住随着男人的吞咽也灌下一口酒，酒精让他的身体发烫，酒气冒上他头，但他却只更加清醒，不远处的男人的模样更加清晰了。他很意外竟然没有人上前同男人搭讪，男人长得很好看，埋头只专注于面前的酒杯，眼里看不到任何人的样子，也许是他的专注与冷漠挡住了周围的人，隆二想。  
男人起身离开的时候，几乎没有犹豫，隆二也离开座位跟着男人出了酒吧，他不远不近地跟着男人，也没有做任何企图掩盖自己的尾随。深夜，只有几盏路灯和天上的月亮作为光源照亮街道，街上空无一人，隆二跟着男人，无意间走进了小巷里，隆二看到男人转过了身从口袋里掏出烟，用火机点燃，烟雾让隆二看不清男人的表情，他走向前只为了看得更清楚些，男人扯着嘴角笑了，吐出的烟雾像是要吐进隆二的身体里。  
“我叫隆二。”两人的距离不过一尺，隆二又将刚刚吸入的烟雾呼在了男人的脸上，男人取下口中的烟，手抚上隆二的脖子，隆二尝到了尼古丁的味道，苦涩在舌根泛起，甜蜜在舌尖游荡，男人的一只手插进他的发丝间，一只手游离到他的背部，隆二情不自禁抓住面前的男人将二人的身体贴紧，唇舌交融让他几乎喘不过气，男人稍稍停下了进攻，隆二偷到了一丝喘息，“...你是男妓吗？”  
“我叫臣。你是吗？”男人没有回答隆二的问题，贴着隆二的唇道出了自己的名字，低沉的嗓音像是通过隆二的骨头传遍全身，隆二紧紧地抓着眼前的男人，试图从男人的嘴间找回自己，“...我不知道。”  
接下来的事情似乎是顺理成章又让隆二摸不着头脑，他的意识回来的时候，自己正坐在酒吧男人——臣？他还记得男人的名字——的身上自己取悦自己，臣的手扶着他的腰，时不时把控着节奏，嘴里叼着不知什么时候点着的烟。身后的敏感点不断地被刺激着，几乎每一下都要捅到他的胃里，过度的快感堆积起来让他产生了近乎濒死的错觉，本来用来支撑自己的手摸上下身，快速地动作起来，渴望给自己一个解放。臣突然坐了起来，打断了隆二的高潮，翻过身将他压在身下，以自己的节奏快速地律动起来，抓着隆二的手手淫，恍惚间隆二觉得自己快要被操出魂了，“哈...哈...恩...”身体不受控制的痉挛，双腿紧紧的夹在臣的腰上，后穴同样也紧紧咬住了对方，隆二经历了他所经历过的最棒的高潮，剧烈的快感让他的呼吸停止了足有5秒，尚没有从短暂的窒息里回过神来，口中的空气被臣掠夺一空，过于进攻性的吻和下身持续的刺激，激得隆二留下生理性的眼泪，不自觉地往后退试图逃离过分的刺激。可惜的是，后脑勺很快就碰到了床板，臣把他禁锢在怀里，托起他的双腿，他几乎以一种门户大开的姿势挨着操，完全没有可以逃离的空间，泪水止不住地掉下来。臣轻轻地吻去眼角的泪，“很快就好了，”下身却毫不含糊地继续着动作。  
当臣达到高潮的时候，隆二惊觉这个男人没有戴套还内射，但他没有任何后悔的余地了。男人压在他的身上，两个人之间没有一丝阻隔，感受着对方的呼吸和体温，身后黏糊糊的异样感受驱使隆二有些不耐烦地推开臣。臣有些好笑地看着他，似乎不解为什么刚刚才发生关系，转眼就变了态度。“你怎么没有戴套？”刚刚高潮之后被按着操还被内射，委屈透露在隆二发出的每一个音节里。“我相信你很干净，否则我不会上你。”臣的手揽在隆二的胸前，似乎是在安慰他似的，轻轻地抚弄他的手臂。  
隆二不知道为什么会变成现在这样，一切激情过后的空白让他有些不知所措，这一场邂逅该如何发展在他脑海中完全没有图景，但臣的体温传达给他了些许安定。


End file.
